Pigeonwing
❝ Quote ❞ — Pigeonwing to [[???|'???]] during ???'' A small silvery blue and white tom with bright purple eyes, large ears and a wing mutation. Currently a warrior of [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']]. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Shorthair(from both parents) x Moggy(from his father) Description: Pigeonwing is a small, scrawny Oriental Shorthair. Having long, thin legs and little flat paws. His ears are rather large, tufted around his cheeks and at the bottom of them, his eyes are a vibrant purple, and is considered one of his most defining features aside his mutation. Pelt wise, Pigeonwing's fur is short and smooth, with a few tufts up by his cheeks and ears. Consisting of a white undercoat, light pale grey overcoat and soft blueish-grey tabby markings along his lower back and hind legs. Now, Pigeonwing has a rare mutation called feline cutaneous asthenia, which causes "elastic skin" conditions to grow out into wing-like appendages of his sides, his most defining feature, giving him his suffix. Palette: : = Overcoat (#d0d6db) : = Undercoat (#ffffff) : = Lighter stripes (#bcc5cc) : = Darker stripes (#a4afb9) : = Eyes (#bcacf6, #bcacf6) : = Nose (#f1d5ee) : = Inside ears/other leathers (#e4e7e9) : = Tongue (#c8a7c0) Voice: A chirpy feminine voice, being originally born in Japan, Pigeonwing was taught English separately. (Haruka kuroda as Noodle from Gorillaz) Scent: Lavender 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Benevolent -' Description of trait * '''+ Gracious -''' Description of trait * '''+ Maticulous -''' Description of trait * '''± Guileless -''' Description of trait * '''± Self-conscious -''' Description of trait * '''− Unfathomable -''' Description of trait * '''− Pedantic -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Alley cats, RiverClan Cats Involved: Tai chen, Cat, Dud, Akihiko, Nectarstar Age Range: 0-6 moons *Two kittens were born to a stray mated pair within the streets of Nagasaki. Tai chen, the father had a rare mutation, which passed down to one of the two kits. Pigeon, the male of the litter alongside his sister Dud. *The birth of the kits ended up resulting in the family being adopted off the streets by an elderly couple, Kiyoshi and Gen. The couple were travellers, venturing to Kyoto, Yamanashi Prefecture and many more places in Japan. *Though, a few months after their journeys, they decided to move out and far away, which happened to be the birth-place of Highriser's land. *It wasn't hard settling in, Tai chen and Cat were touring the new house's forests, and once they were able to stay on solid foods, the kits were able to go adventure too. But once they did, Pigeon and Dud ventured on too far. The two got lost for a couple days, Dud made it back home but Pigeon was still missing. *Though, it was only a matter of days before Pigeon had come across RiverClan territory, happening to bump into a patrol which took him back. *Being in dire need of nursing and food, Pigeon was awfully skinny and fearful of everything new around him. Nectarstar, RiverClan's leader was willing to accept him into the clan, in which he now he claims as his life-long home. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Koikiss Age Range: 6-12 moons *Pigeon was given the clan name preference for his suffix, being renamed Pigeonkit, turning Pigeonpaw that day. *And so his ceremony began, Pigeonkit was gifted his apprentice name and first mentor, Koikiss. Pigeonpaw was actually very fond of his mentor from the start, even when he was a kit. *Despite being rather uncultured and to put it bluntly- dumb, Pigeonpaw was able to grasp the hunting aspects rather well, as well as the mental lessons. He wasn't much of a fighter, his attacks were weak and very weak-willed, but he could throw a few hits here and there. *Koikiss was one of his first friends, if not his first. He admired her greatly, for the lessons, friendship, and the mere bond they had together. *He grew self-conscious of his 'wings' when cats began to ask, though, surprisingly he didn't get many questions about them, but when he did, he was rather uncomfortable. Pigeonpaw felt- odd to say the least, he didn't want his mutation to be pointed out since it was so abnormal. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Koikiss, Nectarstar Age Range: 12-18 moons *Pigeonpaw went under all the lessons possibly needed by Koikiss, his confidence was boosted beyond belief. *Pigeonpaw was at the age of twelve moons now, ready to receive his warrior name, and become a respectable, full-RiverClanner. Nectarstar held his ceremony, as badly as he wanted Koikiss to mentor him forever, he gave in, receiving his new name; Pigeonwing. *Pigeonwing is now currently MIA from RiverClan, venturing to further land to find some sort of safe haven for his clan from this heat. *He arrives home, but not long after his arrival the clan is forced to live underground. **His close friend - Paleheart fell through some kind of sinkhole and damaged his jaw and wounded his face, Pigeonwing tried tending to him as best as he could. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :[[???|???]]/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust rate ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :[[???|???]]/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust rate ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :[[???|???]]/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust rate ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[???|???]]/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust rate ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :[[Nectarstar|'''Nectarstar]]/Leader/TBA/Dot Rating(s)/90% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :'''Koikiss/Warrior/Former mentor & close friend/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :[[???|???]]/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust rate ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Design_cat_6_(1).png|by [[User:Maybeelater|'Maybeelater']] Design_cat_6.png|by [[User:Maybeelater|'Maybeelater']] Pigeonwing_pixel.png|by [[User:Pikminkakeu|'Pikmin']] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior